Hidden Affection
by LSeun
Summary: Elli and Gill have been besties since the first time they met. But will their friendship stay unchanged, when the new girl Akari moves in town? Will Elli ever realize her love for Gill? And if she does...will it have been too late..? ENJOY 0


**_This is my first story, and feedback/advice would be highly appreciated~! _****_ヾ_****_(●⌒∇⌒●)_**

**Yours Truly : *blushes* P-please take c-care of….*mumbles***

**Gill : Eeehh what'll I do with you! Stand straight, talk clearly! *turns towards audience* Please take care of me! See? That's how you do it!**

**Yours Truly : P-PLEASE T-TAKE…*bluussh***

**Gill : ….You're a lost cause…. =-=**

**Yours Truly : No need to be so negative!**

* * *

"By the way, have you heard the news? There's a new resident in town!" Elli announced cheerfully, a grin on her face.

"Of course I have, silly. Father's been pestering me about it since she moved in." Gill answered, annoyance showing clearly in his voice.

The brunette smoothed out the wrinkles on her frilly blue and white dress, and smiled mischievously.

"I heard from Yolanda that she's exceptionally pretty, smart too." She commented, giggling. Hamilton had been trying to get Gill to have at least a slighty interest in _any _girl on the island, but with no prevail. The news of a female newcomer (and a pretty one at that) had made him go ecstatic.

"Not you too!" Gill groaned loudly, resting his head sideways on the polished oak table in front of him. Elli smiled and leaned over, ruffling his hair affectionately. Gill would have normally swiped her hand away if she was someone else, but Elli was special. They had known each other for years now, and he enjoyed her company. They were closer to each other than anyone else was, and he loved her dearly as he would a sister.

"Give me your arm" he said in response, grabbing it himself and resting his head upon it.

"Hey! Do you have any clue how heavy your head is?" she poked her arm. "I think you've broken it!" Elli exclaimed jokingly, followed by a gentle kick. Gill grinned; he closed his eyes and pretended to snore. She extended her arm to ruffle his hair once again when the door creaked open, a cautious "Hello?" coming from behind it. The pair quickly got back up, Gill grabbing a book from a drawer in his desk and pretending to be reading it, while Elli pretended to be organizing her desk. They both looked up casually to see a pale and beautiful girl, an adorable bob lining her slender face. Though dressed simply in a matching green T-shirt and shorts, the girl's beauty still shined.

"Is this the town hall? I was told to go here to register as a citizen of Waffle Town." The unnamed beauty questioned with a graceful tilt of her head.

"Yep! This is the place—" Elli began, then glanced over at Gill. Usually they would have said this together, but it seemed he was preoccupied. Elli felt a sudden pang, and her hand flew up to her heart in surprise. _What was that..? _she thought to herself, eyes widened in alarm...

Gill marveled at the girl's beauty. He knew he was gaping but seemed to have lost control of his body. No matter how much he commanded himself to say something, nothing came out. All he could hear was the increasing beat of his heart, ringing loudly in his ears. _What was this strange feeling he was experiencing? Was it...no...it couldn't be...love?_

* * *

"Yesss!" The girl pumped a fist energetically in the air. "Looks like I've finally found my way around this place!" she said brightly, walking up to the counter.

Elli looked up in surprise, she had completely forgotten that the girl was there for a moment. Whatever she had felt probably wasn't a big deal, it was best to forget about it for now and focus on work. She smiled at the girl and quickly stabbed her boot heel into Gill's foot. For a moment she wasn't sure If she had done that for the pure sake of getting him to focus, or because for some odd reason she disliked the fact that he seemed to be so awed by the new resident.

Gill snapped back to his senses, and glared at Elli before going back to being what was expected in any job; professional.

"Ah, yes. Here are some papers you should fill out, If you have any other questions, feel free to ask. My name's Gill, and here next to me is Elli." He was glad to hear that he sounded relaxed and confident, the complete opposite of what he had been feeling just seconds ago. The girl took the papers with a polite nod of her head, and stuck them in the rucksack on her back.

"Alrighty! I'll have them filled out and brought back here tomorrow! Oh, and I'm Akari, nice to meet you!" The girl now identified as Akari stuck a hand out towards Gill.

He took her hand casually, though he could not seem to bring his diamond blue eyes to meet her bright chestnut ones. He was so focused on hiding how flustered he was, that he hardly noticed that a hand was not offered to Elli and just to him.

Elli stuck out her own hand expecting a handshake as well, but none came. She quickly pulled i back in t embarrassment, confusion, and a hint of irritation. Although she took care not show it, she was already jealous of the girl. She wanted to believe without a doubt that Akari was rude and discourteous, just so that she could find a fault in her perfectness. She turned to Gill, looking to see if he had noticed. Her face fell suddenly when she saw that Gill hadn't noticed a thing at all. Although no one else could see it Elli could tell right away that he was nervous, overwhelmed by Akari's presence.

"Well, see you tomorrow Gill! Oh! And you too Elli." The girl waved and then bounced out the door.

Elli relaxed, and was surprised to realize that her body had been so tense. Beautiful or not, she wasn't liking the new girl. Gill on the other hand, was completely smitten.

"She really is something else, isn't she." Elli commented.

"Very pretty..." Gill responded, still in a daze.

"You like her?"

"Well, she's quite beautiful. But...but it's not like I _like _her or anything."

"_Really_."

"Yes!"

"You seemed pretty flustered there"

"Oh shut up!"

"So you _do _like her!"

"ELLI!"

Elli frowned, turning her face away. She looked down towards her hands, now formed into small fists in her lap.

"...sorry" she murmured.

Gill sighed, and knocked his fist lightly on her head.

"No, It's fine...Let's just focus on work for now, 'kay?" he said with a half-smile, before turning his attention to some papers on his desk.

"He's right Elli, you've got to focus!" she thought to herself, shaking her head.

_That's all I need to do right now...all I need to do...focus.._

* * *

**SOME THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW. I've made it so that Elli lives with Yolanda who happens to live next door to The Mayor and Gill. Akari lives in the house closest to the town. **


End file.
